A Second Chance
by Christina B
Summary: What would happen if the ghost of Siri were to haunt ObiWan? Is Siri really dead after all, and does she suceed in driving him absolutely crazy? Loosely based off the movie Just Like Heaven and a bit AU. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

AN: I just saw the movie Just Like Heaven the other day, and I was in the midst of rereading the book Secrets of the Jedi. And this is the end product. It is an AU, as if the events of Secrets of the Jedi never happened. It follows the movie slightly, but I have also deviated from it. You don't need to have watched the movie to understand this. Hope you like it.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan Kenobi entered his new quarters and looked around. Since Anakin was now a Jedi Knight, there was no need for a two person apartment. Obi-Wan sat down on his couch, personally he was actually grateful in some ways that he no longer had to listen to the racket coming from Anakin's room at all hours of the night. He could relax.

"What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan jumped, what was that? Out of nowhere he seemingly heard a voice, a familiar sounding voice in fact. He must be really tired to suddenly be imagining things.

"Get out of here!"

This time Obi-Wan sat up and looked around. And there, right by the foot of his sleepcouch was none other than Siri Tachi. She looked as she always had, dressed in her unisuit, her blonde hair cropped short. Her sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. Obi-Wan had felt her wrath before, but this time he didn't know what he had done.

"B-but you are…I must be dreaming," he said flabbergasted.

"If you were I don't really care, but you ARE in my quarters, and I would like you to leave," Siri said, hands on her hips.

"What?" Obi-Wan replied confused.

"You heard me, GET OUT!" Siri exclaimed.

"I live here Siri," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Who in the galaxy is Siri?" she asked.

Obi-Wan looked at her in surprise, surely she knew who she was. "You are Siri Tachi, Jedi Knight…ring any bells?" he asked.

"Don't get lippy with me mister, I'm not a Jedi," she said.

"Then why would you live in the Jedi Temple," he asked.

Siri looked confused, a look Obi-Wan had never seen before. She decided not to answer his question.

"And who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know!"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi…you know me, we're friends."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Man you must have gotten teased horribly as a kid. I have never met a Obi-Wan before, until now that is."

"Come on Siri, we've been on missions before, we are friends!"

"I don't have any idea who you are, all I know is that you are in my quarters! GET OUT!"

"No, I live here now,"

"Fine then, I'll just call Temple Security, they will make you get out!"

"Siri I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh yeah? I would like to see you stop me, and stop calling me Siri!"

She reached out for the comlink on the desk, only she couldn't pick it up. Her hand went right through it. "Very funny, nice holographic comlink, where is the real one?"

"Siri…that IS the real comlink," Obi-Wan replied steadily gazing at her.

"No seriously, where is it?" she asked backing up right through a table. She looked down and paled. "What is happening to me?" she asked, more to herself than to Obi-Wan.

"Siri I hate to tell you this but…you're dead," he answered.

"I'm not dead, if I were dead then how come I'm talking to you now in MY quarters!" she commented.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to her. He tried to grab her hand, but his hand passed through hers. "See you aren't real," he stated sadly.

Siri seemed to blanche, but she recovered fairly quickly. " I am too! And by the way you are still in my quarters, so GET OUT!" Siri exclaimed.

"And by the way I'm going to move out," he replied.

"You are going to regret that!" Siri snapped dangerously. Then the next moment she charged right at Obi-Wan ready to push him, but instead her body passed through Obi-Wan and out the window. Obi-Wan looked out the window and watched her fall before muttering to himself. "Rest in peace." Obi-Wan moved over to his sleepcouch, he had much to meditate on.

AN: Well there is the start of my weird little story, I hope you liked it. Please review, so I know if I should continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

AN: I just saw the movie Just Like Heaven the other day, and I was in the midst of rereading the book Secrets of the Jedi. And this is the end product. It is an AU, as if the events of Secrets of the Jedi never happened. It follows the movie slightly, but I have also deviated from it. You don't need to have watched the movie to understand this. Hope you like it.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 2**

The following day Obi-Wan was still distractedly thinking about the events of the night before. Seeing Siri again had opened up this part of his heart he had forgotten about. He felt happy, yet confused and melancholy. Spirits could appear, but it was rare for that happening unless they learned the ancient power of the Willis. What made his encounter with Siri even more bizarre was the fact that she knew he was in her former quarters, yet didn't know who she herself was. All this continued to distract and puzzle Obi-Wan all day.

Later on that day Obi-Wan was called to the Jedi High Council. Arriving in the foyer, he spotted his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker standing there as well. Even though Anakin was now a Jedi Knight, the Council usually sent Obi-Wan and Anakin on missions together, just because they made such a great team. The two Jedi's exploits in the Clone Wars had been noticed by the Holo-Net. They had started calling Obi-Wan The Negotiator and Anakin The Hero With No Fear.

Moments later they were standing in the center of the Council chamber, waiting and watching for someone to start the meeting.

"For both of you we have a mission," Yoda started. "Assume I do that you both remember Jenna Zan Arbor."

Obi-Wan paled, but gave no other reaction. He remembered Zan Arbor well as she had nearly killed Qui-Gon and drugged Anakin, who tensed next to him upon hearing the name Zan Arbor. And that was only part of her evil. He had heard something about her working as a Seperatist researcher and of course that was a very dangerous thing.

"Yes Master Yoda, I don't think I could forget her," he answered calmly.

"Recently we have gotten word of her recent movements, and we have intercepted a transmission from Zan Arbor to Dooku," said Mace Windu looking at the two Jedi before continuing.

"The transmission was coded but we have finally managed to break it. They are planning a rendezvous on Mata 4 in 3 days time. We know she is a influential power to the Seperatists and it is time she was taken down," he said.

"Well, we certainly have our work cut out for us," Obi-Wan mused. Personally he was quite ready to take out Zan Arbor, not out of revenge but out of a desire to bring her to justice finally.

"Yes, but careful you both must be. Involved Dooku is," said Yoda.

"You both must leave tomorrow, there will be a transport waiting," Mace said concluding the meeting.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed before starting to leave the room. "Obi-Wan, can you stay for a moment?" Mace asked.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan curiously and somewhat suspicious as he left the chamber. A surprised Obi-Wan turned around and headed back into the center of the chamber.

"Yes Master?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan, wise and powerful you have become. Among the great Jedi you have become," Yoda said slowly. Obi-Wan watched, wondering what this was all about.

"The Council would be honored to have you join us," Mace declared.

Obi-Wan was startled for a moment, certainly not expecting this to happen. He bowed to the Council. "I am honored to join," he said with a smile.

AN: I would like to thank MasterTalek for reviewing this story and if any anonymous readers out there like this story please let me know and then I will be inspired to get the next one out as soon as possible. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

AN: I just saw the movie Just Like Heaven the other day, and I was in the midst of rereading the book Secrets of the Jedi. And this is the end product. It is an AU, as if the events of Secrets of the Jedi never happened. It follows the movie slightly, but I have also deviated from it. You don't need to have watched the movie to understand this. Hope you like it.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 3**

Later that night when Obi-Wan had returned to his quarters, he was still thinking and meditating about the great honor that had been bestowed on him. It had distracted him enough that he wasn't even thinking of Siri's appearance when he went to lie down on his sleepcouch.

"Didn't I tell you in perfectly clear basic to get out of here?" asked a irritated voice nearly making Obi-Wan jump.

Obi-Wan looked for the source of the voice and soon spotted Siri on the other side of the room. She was glaring at him again, hands on her hip.

"I'm sorry, but I believe I told you I wasn't going anywhere Siri," Obi-Wan replied testily.

"Stop calling me that name! And you really should know that I won't give up and I will pester you until you do!" Siri exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've pestered me," Obi-Wan answered.

"We'll just see about that," she replied dangerously.

The following morning a half asleep Obi-Wan went up to meditation chamber where he was going to have a meeting with Yoda. He had told the elderly master that he had some concerns and questions for him and they had set up a time to meet. When Obi-Wan arrived Yoda was already sitting there waiting.

"Master Yoda, thank you for meeting with me," he said bowing and taking a seat.

"Very welcome you are, questions you have for me I hear?" Yoda replied while leaning on his gimer stick.

"Well it started two nights ago. I had just moved into new quarters and I was trying to meditate when out of nowhere I heard a voice yelling at me to leave. And it was none other than Siri Tachi standing right in front of me," He said, hoping the diminutive master would actually believe him.

"A vision you saw?" Yoda asked.

"At first that is what I thought, and then she continued to order to leave as it had previously been her quarters. She looked as real as any human, yet when she reached for a comlink her hand went through it," Obi-Wan answered.

"A ghost you think she is?" Yoda questioned.

"I'm not sure Mas---" he trailed off, his eyes growing wide as right before his eyes Siri had appeared right behind Yoda.

"Master Yoda, she is right behind you!" he exclaimed.

Yoda turned briefly before turning back to Obi-Wan. "See her I cannot…Sense her I do," he said.

"Who's the green guy? And its rude to talk behind someone's back you know!" Siri commented.

"She just spoke, did you hear her?" Obi-Wan asked turning his attention back to Yoda.

"Hear her speak I did not," Yoda replied.

"Stars and planets! That style of talking got old before you even opened your mouth," Siri stated boldly.

"Siri stop, please?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because I'm your friend," he replied.

"Sense great unease in her and confusion," Yoda stated.

"I resent that!" Siri said.

"Is there anything I can do Master?" Obi-Wan asked turning back to Yoda.

"Know the ways of the Force I do, but know how to return her spirit I do not. Something you must figure out Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded and thanked Yoda before finally leaving feeling very unsettled. Siri had followed him and was making random comments that further distracted him all the more. But he had to focus; he had a dangerous mission he had to prepare for.

AN: I want to thank MasterTalek and SoloKenobi for their wonderful reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later Obi-Wan was sitting in the copilot's chair of the ship he and Anakin were taking to Mata 4. Anakin made a slight adjustment to the controls before turning to Obi-Wan. "Master, I might be taking a shot in the dark here but are you distracted by something?" he asked.

Obi-Wan was taken by surprise, sometimes he forgot how perceptive Anakin could be. And truthfully he was distracted, still thinking about his meeting with Yoda. He hadn't seen Siri in at least an hour, and he was quite sure she wouldn't bother him now that he wasn't in his quarters. He regretted that his mind was more focused on unraveling the mystery of Siri than he was on thinking of how they would progress upon reaching Mata 4.

"I just have something on my mind Anakin, nothing to be concerned about," he finally answered.

"Alright," Anakin said, but he didn't totally look reassured.

"So where are we going?" said a feminine voice.

Obi-Wan turned around and saw Siri once more. He frowned. "I am ignoring you," he muttered.

"Well I am ignoring you!" Siri snapped, and at the same time Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan startled.

"Good!" Obi-Wan answered. There was nobody in the galaxy who could make him react like that except for Siri.

"Master?" said Anakin quizzically.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and shook his head. "It was nothing…just a dream," he said.

Anakin nodded and turned back to the controls of the ship. He knew Obi-Wan hadn't been sleeping, but he knew from experience that Obi-Wan only expressed what he was thinking when he felt like it. Despite that Anakin wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

AN: Once again I want to thank SoloKenobi and MasterTalek for reviewing this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 5**

Upon landing on the planet, the Jedi both had to be subjected to a strict security inspection. They had to travel undercover, since the world was run by the Seperatists. They wore the clothes of spacers, concealed their lightsabers and both had to wear synth-flesh masks since the Holo-Net had made them both famous.

They both started heading towards the place where the transmission had originated. The Jedi were sure to make sure they were not followed and wove a twisting course to reach their destination. Obi-Wan focused on his surroundings and the mission, but the whole time he had the knowledge that Siri was right behind them.

The building was old and decrepit and looked like it had been deserted for months. But that didn't fool the Jedi, they immediately noticed the immense security blocking the front of the building. Roving security droids and armed snipers lurked around the place. Obi-Wan knew that he and Anakin could have taken care of the security in a matter of minutes, but they needed to hide the fact that they were Jedi as long as possible.

They slowly wove a circle around the building and noticed that them back had no droids there currently but had two cameras surrounding the place. "We need to cover the camera's." Obi-Wan said.

The Jedi threw their cloaks at the cameras managing to cover them. Then they Force jumped to the top of the gate. They jumped again over the grass lest they spring a trap of some kind. Then they both used the Force to call their cloaks to them. Turning to the door, he realized there was a door that required an access code. "What do you think the code is Master?" Anakin asked.

"Not sure, but I have one way to solve that problem…Qui-Gon's way," he said and sliced the control panel with his lightsaber. "Let's hurry!" he said and they both started down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Siri asked irritated appearing once more.

Obi-Wan ignored her, and rushed through the complex with Anakin looking in each room. There was one that was guarded by two droids. Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly dispatched them and entered there room.

Inside the room Obi-Wan almost felt his eyes fall out, the site before him shocked him beyond belief. He stood there for a moment trying to sort out the millions of feelings buzzing through his head. Anakin also looked on in shock and turned to his Master.

"Master? But I thought Siri was dead," he said.

AN: I want to thank SoloKenobi, Night Of The Land, and The Dancing Cavalier for their wonderful reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri, Obi-Wan, or anything else that George Lucas owns. All I own is the plot and my OC characters.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan couldn't speak to Anakin, he was trying to understand it himself. But come to think of it, he really hadn't had it verified that she was dead. A hope swell up in him, knowing Siri was alive was a wonderful thing. The ghost like form of Siri Tachi stood in shock as well, and a number of emotions crossed her face, horror, grief and a hint of smug satisfaction.

The sight of Siri lying on the bed however, also upset Obi-Wan in some way. She looked very unhealthy and was breathing very shallow. She was asleep and had pale skin. She looked a mere shell of her former vibrant self. Obi-Wan felt like crying, but he had to be strong, he was a Jedi.

"That's me…I'm not dead," Siri's "ghost" said as she moved over to her body and touched her hand.

"Zan Arbor must have captured you, like she did to Qui-Gon all those years ago," Obi-Wan said softly, finally finding his voice.

"Master? Who are you talking to?" Anakin asked confused.

Obi-Wan debated lying again but sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I'm talking to Siri," he said.

Anakin looked mystified but shrugged his shoulders, and walked closer to Siri. "She doesn't look so good, does she?" he asked.

"Not at all, we need to get her out of here," Obi-Wan stated.

"I…remember it now," Siri said.

"What?" Obi-Wan said turning to her.

"I remember my life, I remember you. I remember Adi, I remember it all. I also remember my last mission. I'm afraid Obi-Wan, for perhaps the first time in my life," Siri said.

"Master?" Anakin asked again very confused.

"Come Anakin, let's move her. Who knows what has been done to her," Obi-Wan said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jedi," said a high female voice from the shadows. They both watched as none other than Jenna Zan Arbor walked out.

AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit slow in coming, real life got in the way. On top of work and school my sister just came home who had been in Indonesia for 5 months. And I've been catching up with her and stuff so yeah, hope you like. Please review. Thanks to Night Of The Land for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 7**

"You both might as well take those masks off, I'm quite aware you are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. How wonderful to meet again!" Jenna Zan Arbor said giving a sickly sweet smile.

"What is a wonder is that you haven't given up by now when you know you can't possibly succeed," Obi-Wan replied calmly as he pulled off the mask. Anakin did likewise.

"Oh Obi-Wan, you still haven't realized one thing," Jenna said in a sing song voice.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"That when there is still more for me to learn, I won't ever give up and you can't stop me. I rather enjoy these little visits, when you think you are so cleverly getting past the security," she said.

Rage was swelling up inside Obi-Wan again, but he let it go in order to think. She loved toying with them, and had single-handedly killed many with the toxins and viruses she formulated. Only to give up the antidote when the price was right. She had also hurt Qui-Gon, nearly killing him, as well as kidnapping Anakin once and now Siri. Siri, what had that mad woman done to you? Obi-Wan wondered.

The ghostly image or rather spirit of Siri Tachi still looked like she had seen a ghost, and there were tears on her face. Obi-Wan wanted to hug and hold her, but he knew he couldn't instead he turned on Zan Arbor once more.

"What have you done to Siri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Certainly," She started with a satisfied smile. "You remember what happened to Qui-Gon all those years ago," Jenna said, her smile turning sadistic.

Obi-Wan looked at the woman who had done so much to hurt him in the past and now present. "What did you do to her?" he asked wearing a cold glare staring her down.

"Oh, its no fun to just tell you right off, you have to guess," she said happily, irritating the Jedi even more.

Anakin would could take it anymore drew his lightsaber, ignited it and pointed it inches from Zan Arbor's chest. "Tell us everything," he said angrily.

"Anakin, don't!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I will tell you one thing right now," Zan Arbor started. "Siri has nearly been drained of blood, she is in a coma and has a transmitter in her body that would blow up should she leave. She is also suffering from a new toxin I have created and if I were to be killed, she could never be saved. On top of that, if she moves from the bed, this whole facility will be under a countdown to detonation. So I'm telling you, I have all the cards now and you both better leave now for your own good. Siri will be alive as long as she is here," Zan Arbor stated with a smirk.

"She could be bluffing," Anakin said, his lightsaber still ignited.

"She's not," Obi-Wan said looking his former Padawan in the eyes. Anakin doused his lightsaber. Obi-Wan was trying to think of what options they might have. He approached Siri lying on the bed and held her hand. The "ghost" of Siri gasped.

"I feel that," she said looking at her hand.

Obi-Wan turned back and looked at her surprised and then touched Siri's cheek. "I feel that too," the spiritual form of Siri said.

Obi-Wan's attention was stolen as all of a sudden they were surrounded by battle droids. In the next moment the Jedi whipped into action, both their lightsabers moving with speed and grace. Obi-Wan stood in front of Siri, protecting her from any stray blast. Within minutes the last droids were smoking heaps.

"Come Anakin, we have to go," he said, though with all his heart he wanted to stay.

"But Master, what about Siri," Anakin asked.

"We have no choice but to leave her," Obi-Wan said silently.

Siri's "ghost" approached Obi-Wan. "I want to stay with my body," she said.

"That is your choice. I promise you we will find a way to get you out," Obi-Wan said.

"I know you'll try, but I fear there is no hope for me," she replied.

"Master?" Anakin asked surprised.

Obi-Wan tore his gaze from Siri. "Let's go," he said.

The Jedi replaced their masks on their faces and hid their lightsabers and left out the same door they had came in. They found that it was much easier to get out than it had been to get in. But it made sense, after all Zan Arbor had them right where she wanted them.

As soon as they were walking down the street away from the warehouse again, Anakin turned to speak with Obi-Wan. "Master, I know this is hard…but why have you been talking to thin air?"

AN: Just want to send a big thank you to SoloKenobi and Night Of The Land for their reviews once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 8**

"Certainly," She started with a satisfied smile. "You remember what happened to Qui-Gon all those years ago," Jenna said, her smile turning sadistic.

Obi-Wan looked at the woman who had done so much to hurt him in the past and now present. "What did you do to her?" he asked wearing a cold glare staring her down.

"Oh, its no fun to just tell you right off, you have to guess," she said happily, irritating the Jedi even more.

Anakin would could take it anymore drew his lightsaber, ignited it and pointed it inches from Zan Arbor's chest. "Tell us everything," he said angrily.

"Anakin, don't!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I will tell you one thing right now," Zan Arbor started. "Siri has nearly been drained of blood, she is in a coma and has a transmitter in her body that would blow up should she leave. She is also suffering from a new toxin I have created and if I were to be killed, she could never be saved. On top of that, if she moves from the bed, this whole facility will be under a countdown to detonation. So I'm telling you, I have all the cards now and you both better leave now for your own good. Siri will be alive as long as she is here," Zan Arbor stated with a smirk.

"She could be bluffing," Anakin said, his lightsaber still ignited.

"She's not," Obi-Wan said looking his former Padawan in the eyes. Anakin doused his lightsaber. Obi-Wan was trying to think of what options they might have. He approached Siri lying on the bed and held her hand. The "ghost" of Siri gasped.

"I feel that," she said looking at her hand.

Obi-Wan turned back and looked at her surprised and then touched Siri's cheek. "I feel that too," the spiritual form of Siri said.

Obi-Wan's attention was stolen as all of a sudden they were surrounded by battle droids. In the next moment the Jedi whipped into action, both their lightsabers moving with speed and grace. Obi-Wan stood in front of Siri, protecting her from any stray blast. Within minutes the last droids were smoking heaps.

"Come Anakin, we have to go," he said, though with all his heart he wanted to stay.

"But Master, what about Siri," Anakin asked.

"We have no choice but to leave her," Obi-Wan said silently.

Siri's "ghost" approached Obi-Wan. "I want to stay with my body," she said.

"That is your choice. I promise you we will find a way to get you out," Obi-Wan said.

"I know you'll try, but I fear there is no hope for me," she replied.

"Master?" Anakin asked surprised.

Obi-Wan tore his gaze from Siri. "Let's go," he said.

The Jedi replaced their masks on their faces and hid their lightsabers and left out the same door they had came in. They found that it was much easier to get out than it had been to get in. But it made sense, after all Zan Arbor had them right where she wanted them.

As soon as they were walking down the street away from the warehouse again, Anakin turned to speak with Obi-Wan. "Master, I know this is hard…but why have you been talking to thin air?"

AN: Yes…I'm sorry for another cliffhanger. I just can't resist. But I would like to thank my lovely reviewers Night Of The Land and SoloKenobi.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan who was now a Jedi Knight in his own right. He remembered when he first met Anakin, at the time only considered him "another pathetic life form", but he had become a dear friend. Obi-Wan knew there was no escaping this time, he had to tell Anakin the truth now, the whole truth.

"Anakin, do you remember that I just moved into new quarters?" he asked. Anakin nodded, wondering what this had to do with Obi-Wan talking to an imaginary Siri.

"Well, my first night I was trying to meditate when someone loudly accuses me of sleeping in their quarters and demanding me to leave. You can imagine my surprise seeing it was Siri Tachi," Obi-Wan said logically, hoping Anakin wasn't thinking he was a total raving madman.

"What?" Anakin asked incredulously. "You mean Master Tachi was in your quarters?"

"That is what I thought too, only as it turned out it was only the spirit of Siri. I could walk through her, she couldn't pick anything up. Apparently I'm living in the quarters that were formerly hers. She was there, only she wasn't. I spoke to Master Yoda about it, and he could sense her in the Force. And he left me with the task of trying to figure out how to return her spirit to her body," Obi-Wan finished watching the mixture of expressions on Anakin's face.

"You mean to say that this whole time the spirit of Master Tachi has been following us. No wonder you kept getting frustrated Master, no offense,"

"None taken. Yes, she has been here the whole time, but only I can see her for some reason, I'm guessing it is because I'm the one that moved into her former quarters," Obi-Wan replied.

"How strange," Anakin commented.

"Yes, and to add to that, when I held Siri's hand her spirit could feel it. And she couldn't remember who she was or where she came from until she faced herself. I don't think that the wisdom of the Jedi could explain this," Obi-Wan said.

'I find this really hard to believe, yet I trust you Master," Anakin replied. "So what is our next move?"

"We give Jenna Zan Arbor a taste of her own medicine," Obi-Wan answered with a grin.

AN: I want to thank Antoinette for the lovely review. And I promise the next chapter will come up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 10**

"You want me to do what?" Anakin asked incredulously looking at his old mentor.

"Yes, Anakin it is the only way," Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't like it, what if something happens?" Anakin asked.

"Don't worry, it will work, "Obi-Wan replied reassuringly.

By giving Zan Arbor a taste of her own medicine, Obi-Wan meant to do something he had never considered before. As Zan Arbor only cared for herself, the Jedi needed a way of turning the tables on her without risking Siri's life. A long time before this mission had come, he and Qui-Gon had devised a form of protection against Zan Arbor. It had never needed to be used on its intended victim, but Obi-Wan still could use it. Qui-Gon had contacted a Jedi scientist who had created a new drug.

The drug was called Zarta 3 and it was to be used as only a last resort. The drug couldn't kill, instead it slowly caused several flu like symptoms and slowly deteriorated brain cells. The drug had no effect on Jedi, as the midichlorians worked to protect them from it. Only Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had small canisters of the drug, as it was very experimental and so dangerous if in the wrong hands. Besides the drug, Obi-Wan also carried the antidote.

Obi-Wan had a plan, Anakin was to get inside the building and give himself up to Zan Arbor. She would obviously be highly suspicious, but that would let him open the canister and so doing expose her to the airborne drug. That was when they would turn the tables on the scientist who had very nearly killed Siri.

Siri, Obi-Wan was still incredibly worried about her. His mind always went back to his deeper, more confusing dilemma, how to get Siri's spirit back in her body. He never had realized how much he cared for her, until this happened. Jedi were not allowed to form any romantic attachments, but in Obi-Wan's heart he knew he loved her.

Yes he had a name for his feelings now. He didn't know what she thought of him, but he knew his own heart. He wondered how things would've been different had they not been Jedi, and just been friends. Would they have fallen in love, he hardly dared to guess. Siri was the most confusing person he knew, but he cared for her so very deeply. And now, it was time to prove how much he cared and loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 11**

Anakin made his way through the streets towards the warehouse where Zan Arbor was holding Siri. He had a bad feeling about this, but he trusted Obi-Wan. His old Master was brilliant at thinking up all sorts of types of strategies. He sincerely hoped it would work. He looked up to see the gate surrounding the building once more, this time there were very few droids as most of them were probably dispatched be Obi-Wan and him earlier.

He didn't worry about trying to sneak in, instead he walked straight to the gate and stood. It wasn't long before the droid noticed him and sprang an alarm. Soon Anakin was surrounded by droids, but he made no move to reach for his lightsaber. The droids ordered him to follow them and he complied. He was led to a empty cell and the door was sealed. Luckily the droids weren't smart enough to make sure he was unarmed. Anakin made sure the vial of Zarta 3 was close at hand.

Zan Arbor didn't make Anakin wait long. Soon she was standing outside his cell looking in the window with a bit of a sneer. "So the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker has come to grace me with his presence," she said.

"So it seems," Anakin replied stiffly.

"To what do I owe this honor?" she said.

"You still have Master Tachi, and we want her back."

"Oh really? Well I'm afraid that is not going to happen any day soon," she said.

"Would you rather study a weakening Jedi, or…"the Chosen One"?" Anakin asked.

"So you will submit to my experiments?" Zan Arbor asked.

"Only if Master Tachi is freed," He replied.

"I'll think about it," she answered and left.

Anakin tried to calm himself down, and to be patient using Jedi relaxing techniques but they weren't working so well for him like always. He was impatient for action for results as always, but he knew he had to listen to Obi-Wan and follow out his part of the plan. Hopefully the plan would work.

It wasn't too long before the door to Anakin's cell opened and a large unidentifiable alien entered and put stun cuffs on him and led him away. Anakin was sure to grab the vial right when the alien entered the cell. The creature set him in a chair and left. Zan Arbor approached him from the shadows. Anakin slowly opened the lid of the vial, making sure no movement was noticed.

"You see I don't understand one thing," Zan Arbor started.

"And what's that?" Anakin asked.

"Why you would actually believe I was stupid enough to fall for any trick you might have," Zan Arbor stated.

Anakin released the lid of the vial. It would only take moments for the gas to reach Zan Arbor, and then the plan could take effect. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said back to Zan Arbor.

Jenna Zan Arbor watched Anakin Skywalker for a moment trying to decide on what her next course of action would be. Once again she wished she could have the Force to be able to read others emotions. Well soon she would have that power as soon as she finished her experiment.

"Know this, you aren't going anywhere. I will make sure of it, and don't think Obi-Wan will save you either. I'm far too used to Jedi tricks," she said with a smirk and exited the room after ordering her guard to remove the Jedi's lightsaber. She didn't notice that Anakin wore a smug look of his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 12**

Jenna Zan Arbor didn't know what to make of her new fortune. She finally had the subject she wanted to study for so long in captivity. For nearly her whole life she had tried to understand the complexities of the Force so she could bottle it and give that mystical power to people like herself who had no Force sensitivity at all. All her attempts had ended in failure however.

But now she had the one key that might finally crack that code she'd always wanted. She knew that Anakin Skywalker was extremely strong in the Force, and was a bit of a prodigy among the Jedi. She figured that with that much Force potential there was no way she could fail this time. It was time to start round one.

Anakin was in his cell pacing. He'd always preferred action to sitting around and meditating. That was one big difference between Obi-Wan and him. But then again he'd rather be the one to confront Zan Arbor than just waiting for the opportune time to strike.

He keep thinking about how strangely Obi-Wan had been acting lately. He knew his old Master would never have led him on with some crazy story of Siri haunting him, unless it was true. Obi-Wan was always so careful in everything he said and did, that this rash move against Zan Arbor was uncharacteristic of him. Then again Siri's life WAS on the line.

Anakin had known that Obi-Wan and Siri were best friends, who knew what the other would do so instinctively that it was simultaneous. Anakin now realized that they must love each other, perhaps in the same way he loved his wife Padme. But he knew that those emotions would've never came out, as both of them were the consummate Jedi. Neither would've pursued a relationship when they knew it was against the Code. Anakin himself didn't care much for the Code, and would rather Jedi could form attachments. But that would never happen.

For one of the rare times in Obi-Wan Kenobi's life he was nervous and afraid. Nervous that something would befall Anakin and himself, and afraid that Siri would die or would be further subjected to Zan Arbor's cruelty.

"What are you still doing here?" asked a very familiar female voice.

Obi-Wan looked up to see Siri's ghost standing before him once more. "We are trying to save you," he said.

"Obi-Wan, you have no chance. You know the horrors this woman is capable of. I feel myself slipping, I'm not going to last much longer," she said sadly.

"No don't talk like that. The Siri I knew would never give in to feelings of self pity," he replied, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Yes Obi-Wan there was a time when things were so easy and simple even as a Jedi. But I don't want you or Anakin to get in her clutches on behalf of me. I know I'm going to die," she replied.

"Please Siri, hold on we will get you help," he said.

"Alright I will try," she answered.

Though the spirit of Siri Tachi looked as vibrant and healthy as usual, there was a deep sadness and tiredness in her gaze. She lacked the spark that used to cause many arguments between her and Obi-Wan when they were Padawans. This almost more than seeing her battered and weak body is what hurt Obi-Wan the most.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 13**

Jenna Zan Arbor couldn't explain what was wrong. From the moment she'd woken up, she'd been running a fever, puking, getting aches in her muscles and getting very dehydrated. Jenna had created many diseases and their antidotes yet she couldn't seem to cure herself. She cursed the fact that just when she had a new test subject she had to be constantly sitting next to the fresher. It angered her greatly.

Another thing that seemed to bother Jenna was that it just seemed way too coincidental that just a day after she'd captured Anakin Skywalker, the greatest prize that she could imagine, she had to wind up sick as a dinko. She had a feeling that something was up, as the Jedi had made no attempt to leave when she hadn't release the female Jedi. And she had no intentions of doing so, now if only she could find out what was making her so sick.

Later in the day when she was feeling only a little better she decided to have a chat with her new Jedi subject. She came and stood outside his cell, Anakin noticed her presence immediately.

"So," Anakin started with a mischievous grin. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I knew it, you had something to do with this. Tell me the cure for this now!" Zan Arbor commanded angrily.

"Oh really? And why should I?" Anakin replied, now beginning to have a great deal of fun goading the scientist.

"Because I still hold the other Jedi captive!" she yelled angrily.

"Man you are so ugly when you're angry. Then again you always look like that," Anakin replied. "And you don't know what the toxin is and what it could do to you, so I wouldn't go around threatening us," he said.

"You could be bluffing, Jedi never like to harm people," Zan Arbor reasoned.

"For you we will make an exception," he answered calmly.

"Listen to me now, if you don't release the antidote for what you gave me I swear it the Jedi will die," Zan Arbor snapped dangerously.

"And I'm telling you, Jedi do not accept threats," said Anakin.

"That Jedi of yours will be dead soon," Zan Arbor replied touching a button on her comlink. "I've just given the word to have her taken off life support."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 14**

Anakin glared at the scientist, he was outraged that they had been outsmarted by her again. The plan had always seemed so foolproof, but once more Zan Arbor had one last trick up her sleeve. Siri had never been in a more precarious position than she was now. The time was ticking.

It was all Anakin could do not to shout out with rage, but he managed to calm himself. He needed to speak with Obi-Wan, and as soon as possible. Siri's life might be depending on it. Eventually Zan Arbor left, a bit miffed that he had said and done nothing in response to her threat.

Anakin pulled out his comlink and pressing in a coded sequence that only Obi-Wan would be able to decipher. He knew he would be under surveillance so, he'd hidden a comlink and diverted the guard's attention with the Force when he was searched. Now it was time, the time when they could return in absolute victory or to have failed miserably.

Obi-Wan heard his comlink being signaled and went to retrieve the message. Looking at it his heart jumped in his throat. Anakin's message was simple. Package delivered, bait not taken. Please come. His worst fears had been realized, Zan Arbor wasn't going to fall into their plan quite so simply. Obi-Wan wasted no time, he left his hiding spot and quickly approached the building.

He quickly looked at the surveillance on the outside. Some droids once more, but that was about it. Still Obi-Wan didn't take any chances. He came in across the fence in the same manner he and Anakin had the last time. He quickly used his lightsaber to get through the door that had been replaced since the last time.

His heart was racing as he quickly moved through the hall, not out of fear but out of concern. Siri was now in even more of a precarious position than she had ever been in her entire life. In the past few days he had truly realized the feelings that had always been there for Siri. He knew that a part of him would die if she did.

He once more sliced through the door that Siri was behind. Siri looked even more of a shell of the person she once was. Her skin was now not only pale, but it was taking on a grayish tinge. He would believe that she were already dead, were it not for the monitors on her. Obi-Wan moved to her side, trying to hold back the tears swelling.

"Obi-Wan, there is nothing you can do," Siri's ghost said sadly. "I was taken off lifesupport," she said.

"I'm not giving up on you Siri. I will return soon," Obi-Wan said, and once again he moved through the hallways avoiding the unidentifiable guard. He used the Force to tell him where Anakin would be. He find him soon enough and cut a hole through his cell.

"It's about time," Anakin said jumping up and rushing to get out of the hole.

"I had to check on Siri first," Obi-Wan answered handing Anakin his lightsaber.

"How is she?" Anakin asked.

"Not well, we need to move quickly," Obi-Wan replied.

The Jedi moved through the hallways as fast as they could, but right when they reached the door a voice stopped them in their tracks. "Just where do you both think you are going?" said Jenna Zan Arbor's voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 15**

"We are getting her out of here," Obi-Wan answered.

Zan Arbor gave Obi-Wan a strange look. "Have you forgotten about the transmitter that resides inside of her, not to mention the new toxin that is in her blood?" she asked.

"Of course we haven't," Obi-Wan answered matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you trying to move her?" she snapped.

"Because I know that you are going to hand over the antidote and…" Obi-Wan reached inside his utility belt and pulled out a little silver box. "I have a scanner than can deactivate the transmitter in moments," he replied casually. "You see when you use the same tricks more than once it is not hard to get around," Obi-Wan said almost cheerfully remembering that she had done the same thing to Qui-Gon years ago. It was one of the precautions he'd taken before he came to Mata 4. Knowing he was going against Zan Arbor, he knew he should be prepared for all eventualities.

Zan Arbors mouth opened and closed rapidly, she was obviously trying to think of a good come back. "What makes you think I'm going to hand over the antidote?" she asked.

"You see, Anakin has given you a toxin that will not only give you the symptoms I'm sure you are now experiencing, but it has a duel effect. You see those brain cells you prize so much are slowly being diminished," Obi-Wan said in the same tone of voice he had once used to scold Anakin.

As for the Jedi in question, he was trying his hardest not to break out in laughter. The way Zan Arbor's face grew redder and how she was getting more exasperated made his day.

Zan Arbor seemed to shake, thinking over the Jedi's words not knowing whether to believe him or not, but then again how often did Jedi lie? She sighed and looked up at Obi-Wan. "What do you propose?"

"Simple, you give the antitoxin for Master Tachi and we make sure it works and then I hand over the antitoxin for what we've given you," Obi-Wan answered.

Obi-Wan watched the scientist thoughtfully; thinking about how much Qui-Gon would have enjoyed seeing Obi-Wan getting the best of the horrible scientist who had forced so much cruelty on him. Obi-Wan didn't show any reaction on his face, but inside he was saying "HA!"

Jenna Zan Arbor knew she'd been had, for the first time in her life someone had gotten the best of her. And it made her insanely angry, she much desired to spit in Obi-Wan Kenobi's face. But she didn't know what she could do to gain the upper hand, it seemed now she was at a loss. She had to submit or else genius of a brain would be even more diminished than it probably already was becoming.

"Fine," she said drawing out a vial and handing it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan moved to administer the drug to Siri, the same time he was drawing in the Force. Though he'd never been trained as a healer, he knew what to look for when someone was ill. He could sense the toxin in Siri's blood and what it had been doing to her, and then he concentrated on the antitoxin. It moved through her bloodstream quickly, slowly removing the toxin from her body. Obi-Wan stood up satisfied.

"You have kept your end of the bargain, now we are keeping ours," Obi-Wan said to Zan Arbor handing her the vial.

"What bargain, all I saw was blackmail," Zan Arbor commented, opening the vial and drinking it quickly.

"You see when you commit crimes, one day you will pay," Obi-Wan said. He then moved the scanner over Siri's body and soon deactivated the transmitter in her body, it would have to be removed surgically later. Then he turned to Anakin. "Now is the time to put this criminal under arrest," he said.

Anakin was all too happy to oblige, he moved up behind Zan Arbor and then pulled her arms behind her back and put some binders on her. She fought him as best she could, but she was no match for the Jedi's strength. "You will regret this!" she declared.

"No, you will regret it when you are rotting in jail," Anakin snapped at her.

Obi-Wan had once more turned his attention to Siri. He looked upon her pale face, even in her sickness she looked beautiful to him. He reached out and touched her hand.

"Stop that…it tickles," said the spirit of Siri Tachi.

Startled Obi-Wan looked at her. "Siri…you can feel this?" he asked.

"Yes I can, now knock it off Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan looked astounded and thought about what this new development might mean in trying to solve this mysterious puzzle. He was distracted however by the beeping of one of the machines monitoring Siri's vital signs. He frowned and then turned to Anakin. "We have to find a way to get the life support working again immediately," he said urgently. "She doesn't have much time."

AN: I would like to thank my reviews for being patient with me, and for their lovely reviews. I will try and post more frequently in the upcoming future.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 16**

Obi-Wan looked over the life support system Zan Arbor had designed and installed and Obi-Wan knew it was hopeless. Since Zan Arbor had shut it off that meant that it could never be restarted because of the way she had programmed it. And he couldn't trust Zan Arbor to do it because the scientist had not only lost her genius, but he couldn't trust that she wouldn't sabotage the system and kill Siri.

He turned to look at the weakened form of his colleague and friend. Yet…she was more than that, Siri had touched a part of his heart that nobody else had before. Obi-Wan remembered the words Yoda had spoken to him before they'd left.He had to solve his own problem and he would, Siri's life was depending on it.

"I'm going to die, I might as well face it. All Jedi must," Siri's ghostly form did.

"I'm going to save you," Obi-Wan answered calmly. Anakin looked up curiously from where he was standing holding onto Zan Arbor's binders.

"You can't Obi-Wan, and you could end up putting yourself in danger. I can't have that," Siri answered.

"Will you try Siri, try for me?" Obi-Wan pleaded.

Siri sighed. "Alright I will, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well I know that your spirit must be retuned to your body if you are to ever to recover from your coma," Obi-Wan answered.

"Are you sure he didn't get some of those drugs too?" Zan Arbor said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Anakin retorted angrily.

Siri obviously understood what Obi-Wan wanted her to do. She moved to stand next to her body and went inside her body. The real Siri didn't react, but continued the same labored, shallow breathing and the monitors still showed the signs of a declining life.

"It's not working," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. The spirit sat up and looked at him.

"I don't know what else to do," Siri said.

Obi-Wan moved his hand once more to hold Siri's hand. "Somehow I think…that this might be the key," he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Siri's spirit said.

"I love you,"Obi-Wan said his breath catching in his throat, shocking himself by the words that came out.

"What?" Siri said surprised.

"I love you," Obi-Wan answered, more confidently this time. "I've always loved you. I don't know when it started, but it was always there from the moment I met you," he said looking at the spirit.

"I would be lying if I told you Obi-Wan that I don't feel the same way. You may irritate me to no end, but I still love you," Siri said smiling.

A sudden beeping sound startled then and one glance at the monitor made Obi-Wan's heart jump in his throat. Zan Arbor laughed derisively, but Anakin shut her up by elbowing her in the ribs. Siri had less than a minute before she would die, unless something happened now. Obi-Wan motioned for Siri to lay down again, she complied.

It had suddenly become all clear to Obi-Wan and he knew what he had to do.He just hoped with all his heart that it would work. He leaned down and gently kissed Siri on the lips, pouring his love and energy into her with the Force. He then pulled away and looked at the monitor. Nothing, it looked like it hadn't worked.

Obi-Wan watched the monitor and tears sprang down his cheek and into his beard. It looked like he hadn't been able to save her after all. He kissed her hand, and then started weeping into his hands softly. He had failed her after all.

"I'm so sorry Siri. I've failed you," he said, choking up on his emotions. The next moment he felt Siri's hand warm inside his. He looked up startled and saw Siri open her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 17**

Obi-Wan looked on with shock and joy seeing Siri open her eyes. "Siri," he said softly. Her sapphire eyes looked at him blurry for a moment before they focused.

"Obi-Wan?" Siri asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean…you don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember what? The last I remember is that evil woman poking me with needles," Siri explained.

"Hey, I resent that," Zan Arbor said huffily. Anakin elbowed her harder making her squeak in protest.

"You don't remember this whole thing. Not at all?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Siri answered.

"Oh," Obi-Wan said a bit sadly. Anakin felt his Master mood be subdued drastically. But Obi-Wan soon regained his composure. "We need to get you out of here," he said.

"I don't think I can move," Siri replied.

"Then I will carry you," Obi-Wan replied and then carefully pulled her into his arms.

"FOOLS!" Zan Arbor screeched. "Do you realize that by picking her up you just set this place up to detonate?"

"Well we will just have to leave quickly now won't we," Obi-Wan said. "Plus who's the most foolish the fool or the fool who follows him?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin began to move down the hall Obi-Wan carrying a limp and still fairly weak Siri and Anakin pulling along a struggling Zan Arbor. "Let me go! I can't leave!" she said desperately.

"Would you rather die in the blast?" Anakin asked irritated.

"I can't leave my work, I can't!" Zan Arbor replied frantic.

"Too bad, you have an appointment with a jail cell Anakin answered continuing to pull her along.

The only thing Obi-Wan could focus on was getting Siri out of harms way. She was awake but she still seemed so weak, so sick. He was afraid for her, as well as baffled at the fact that she didn't remember him at all. Behind him Zan Arbor continued to fight Anakin, but it was to no avail, the young Jedi was far stronger than she would ever be.

And then with such little warning, that only a Jedi could react, Zan Arbor's unidentifiable bodyguard lunged at Anakin, making him loose his hold on Zan Arbor. The scientist rushed down the hall. Anakin's lightsaber was out in a moment and soon he had defeated the creature. He turned to run after Zan Arbor.

"Anakin, don't this place is set to blow in 20 seconds, we need to hurry," Obi-Wan said.

Frustrated Anakin slipped his lightsaber back into his belt and followed Obi-Wan.

15 seconds

Zan Arbor soon was following them, though was carrying a great deal of datapads and other items she obviously couldn't live without. She chased them down the hall, but she was still a fair distance off, not having close to the Jedi stamina.

10 seconds

They could see the exit, Obi-Wan didn't want to move Siri so much but he had no choice. They had to move, the Force was telling them so. Zan Arbor continued to lag behind.

5 seconds

They finally burst out of the building and to the fence.

4 seconds

There were several security droids around that started aiming blasts towards them. Anakin's lightsaber was a blur as he worked to defend all of them, deflecting the blasts back at the droids.

3

There was no sign of Zan Arbor.

2

They opened the gate and ran through it and behind a durasteel wall

1

Zan Arbor finally reached the door huffing and puffing, and then in that last split second she realized her fault. It was the last mistake she ever made.

BOOM!

The building exploding in a bright orange fireball the debrie flying everywhere. Zan Arbor along with her devastating science went with her. Neither she nor her creations could ever harm anyone ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 18**

Obi-Wan watched Siri as she slept, she looked so calm in rest so unlike her fiery personality. He felt deeply saddened that she didn't remember what had happened during the last few days, but then again everything was so highly unusual in the first place. He tried to lock these memories in the back of his mind as he knew they could only hurt him. But first and foremost he was a Jedi and he would act like one.

During the flight back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan stayed by Siri's side, Anakin piloting the craft as usual. Obi-Wan had done his best to apply bacta to her numerous wounds, but he knew she would need to be submerged into a bacta tank as soon as she arrived back into the Temple. As Siri had been depleted of most of her blood, she slept the whole ride home to slowly regain her strength again.

They finally returned to the Temple and Siri had been taken to the Healers while Obi-Wan and Anakin had reported to the Council. Due to his new duties as a Councilor, it was several hours before Obi-Wan was able to get back to see Siri.

He entered the room and approached her bed. Siri was sleeping once more, but it warmed Obi-Wan to see that she had regained her color and the bruises were beginning to heal. It wouldn't be long before the physical wounds she had received from Jenna Zan Arbor would be healed. The emotional ones might never go away, except by using her Jedi training.

"Obi-Wan," he heard Siri utter and then she opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you. How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Like I've been run over by a bantha," Siri said, before yawning.

"Sorry to hear it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Me too…thank you," Siri said, suddenly getting serious.

"For what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"For saving me of course, and coming to visit me. You really are the best friend I've ever had," Siri said honestly.

"Likewise," Obi-Wan replied with a grin.

Obi-Wan entered a small chamber close to the archives and sat down. Moments later he heard the sound of a small staff hitting the floor. Master Yoda came in and sat across from Obi-Wan. "Thank you for seeing me Master," Obi-Wan said politely.

"Always have time for you Obi-Wan," Yoda answered.

"I wanted to tell you that the supposed haunting from Siri have ended. I discovered that it was nothing more than our connection through the Force that made me see her in the first place," Obi-Wan said.

"Knew you could do it Obi-Wan. Search hard inside yourself was all you needed to do," Master Yoda said.

Obi-Wan reflected a moment and just realized how right Yoda had been in the first place. The experience with Siri's ghost was something he could never forget. If it weren't for the fact that he had that bond with her in the first place then she might never had regained consciousness. And that was something he couldn't be more thankful for.

The next couple of days, Siri improved dramatically. Jedi healing techniques made ever such grievous hurts as Siri's diminish rapidly. Obi-Wan didn't have much time to spend with Siri as he was oftentimes extremely busy. He and Anakin were to head out to the Outer Rim sieges in just a couple of days.

Late one night Obi-Wan was meditating in his bedroom when the door opened. As no Jedi really had many possessions, there were no locks on any of the doors. So Obi-Wan stood and moved to his living room and was surprised to see Siri there.

"What are you doing in here Obi-Wan?" Siri asked.

This sounds like déjà vu, Obi-Wan thought wryly. " I could ask you the same thing, I was assigned these quarters," he said.

"Well there is a mistake, because this is where I---" suddenly Siri stopped speaking in mid sentence. She looked at Obi-Wan with a look of complete shock. "I---you," she started not finishing her thought. Siri, not being able to speak her mind, now that was something that had never happened before.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"I remember it now. I was outside my body. Obi-Wan you…kissed me," Siri said surprised.

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the temptation to blush. "I realized that by kissing you was the only way to save you. And I was right," Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"I know but I don't understand how it worked," Siri replied.

"Love," Obi-Wan said in a hushed tone. "It was love that saved you."

Siri looked at Obi-Wan in the eyes, and he felt as if he could see her soul just through her eyes. He felt the Force moving inside him and through him and through her. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes it was. And I remember you telling me that you loved me."

"And I remember that the feeling was mutual," Obi-Wan replied.

"It was," Siri said.

They both moved a step forward and then in the next moment they were each other's arms. Their lips finally meet in a sweet, kiss of passion and full of the love they shared. Then at the same moment they tore away.

"Obi-Wan…I love you I really do but---" she started, but Obi-Wan finished her thought.

"We need to forget this happened," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, the Council would never allow it," Siri answered.

"As I'm on it I would be setting a bad example," Obi-Wan muttered.

"You are on the Council?" Siri exclaimed.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Should've known," Siri said wearing one of her mischievous smirks.

Obi-Wan sighed. "But that doesn't solve our problem," he said changing the subject.

"No it doesn't, what do you suggest?" Siri asked sobering.

"I suggest that we wait," Obi-Wan said.

"Wait? As in the thing you always told Anakin a million times?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. The battles still rage and Jedi are needed on every front. I'm leaving in a couple days for the Outer Rim Sieges. But I don't want to loose you either. So…we wait," he said.

"You know how much I can't stand to wait…but I will do it this time. For you Obi-Wan," Siri answered and gave him another kiss.

"What was that for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Luck," she replied.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck," he replied casually.

"There is now," Siri said with a smile.

AN: Well the conclusion of my little story has finally arrived, I thank all of you who took the journey with me. I still have an epilogue to post, and it will be up within the next few days. Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers for all their support.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri or anything else Star Wars. I also don't own the movie Just Like Heaven or any of the plots in it. Lets just face it I'm poor.

**A Second Chance**

**Epilogue**

It had been over two months since the Jedi purge, two months since the rise of the Empire and two months since Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been exiled on Tatooine. The shock of what happened still hit Obi-Wan so incredibly hard after all this time. He had no idea what he would've done, should he not have gotten his new mission to protect young Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son.

Anakin had hurt Obi-Wan so much when he turned to the Dark Side, the pain never seeming to recede, instead growing in strength. He was overwhelmed by grief, and now more than ever he knew he had to rely on the Jedi Code. The very same Code that had forced Anakin to turn to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan always thought there was something he could have done, and then when his grief seemed to overwhelm him, Obi-Wan thought of other things.

Obi-Wan often reminisced about the day when back to the rescue mission he'd taken with Anakin to save Siri. He couldn't forget that day when she had entered his quarters as a spirit, only to discover later that she was held captive by the evil Jenna Zan Arbor. He also wouldn't forget that day when they had made a promise to each other, one that would never get fulfilled.

Obi-Wan and Siri had admitted to the love that both knew that had felt for a long time. Sometimes they would drive the other crazy, but the next moment they would click together so right it seemed as if they were made for each other. On missions, they could usually tell what the other was thinking, even without speaking. But the Jedi Order wouldn't change the rule just so they could be together.

As to what happened to Siri after the Jedi Purge, he really was afraid to know the answer. She had been away on a mission when it happened; he hoped she would be alright. If Siri had gone to the Temple, then there was very little chance she would have survived. The Clones didn't have any sort of compassion, and the Jedi were mercilessly slaughtered. The loss of practically the entire Jedi Order had sent such pangs of anguish to the already grief stricken Obi-Wan. Yet here he remained, and he would forever.

Obi-Wan gazed up at the twin suns as they slowly set, all the while keeping the rest of his senses alert. Though he had scared off the Tusken Raiders, he never knew when one might get brave enough to try his luck. In all actuality Obi-Wan wasn't worried, after all there was a lightsaber hanging from his belt. No, the only one he was concerned about was baby Luke, who was going to be perhaps the last hope to defeat the Empire.

Suddenly the former Jedi Master felt a surge in the Force, he turned quickly his lightsaber out, but not yet activated. Coming along the side of hut was a figure totally covered in s cloak. Instantly Obi-Wan figured that it was a Tusken Raider, so he ignited his lightsaber.

"I would leave if I were you," he said threatening, while holding his saber defensively.

The figure stopped but remained motionless. Obi-Wan couldn't see the face of the person, as it was totally shrouded in a cloak and then he realized something. This "Tusken Raider" didn't have a gaffe stick and it didn't walk like a Tusken. No, the person walked in the graceful way a woman might. "Show yourself," Obi-Wan commanded.

"You must really be paranoid Obi-Wan or just miss all the action," said a teasing female voice from behind the cloak.

Obi-Wan felt his heart jump into his throat. Was this some sort of cruel trick? He didn't stop the tears that jumped to his eyes at that moment. He quickly disengaged his lightsaber and moved over to the person. "Siri," he said breathlessly.

The hood was pulled back and there she was, Siri Tachi, former Jedi Knight and Obi-Wan's best friend and only love. She looked very careworn, almost looking as she did after she had nearly been killed by Jenna Zan Arbor. There was also sadness in her gaze that hadn't been there before. In a way it seemed as if the spark Siri used to have, was now extinguished.

Still, there she was and to Obi-Wan she had never looked more beautiful. "Obi-Wan…I thought that..." Siri started not finishing her thought and looking down. It didn't matter as Obi-Wan knew exactly to what she had been referring. After all, he had thought the same had happened to her.

"I could say the same for you," Obi-Wan said, finally able to speak.

"Do you know what happened Obi-Wan? How did this all start?" Siri asked.

"The Sith rose, and our Republic turned on us," Obi-Wan stated.

"I figured it was something like that. It was lucky I was undercover on a Sepratist world when it happened otherwise," Siri said, once more not finishing her thought.

"How did you find out where I was?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I bugged Bail Organa enough that he finally told me. I don't think he would have even told me if it wasn't for the fact that he was preoccupied by his cranky daughter," Siri replied. Then she sobered. "How many Jedi survived?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his breath. "Besides you and me, only Yoda has survived," he answered.

"Should've figured the little green troll would find a way out," Siri said sarcastically, yet with a great deal of respect behind her words.

Obi-Wan chuckled, and as he did so he realized how foreign a sound that was. He hadn't laughed in so long, the last he did was because of some joke Anakin said. Anakin, there it was again the agonizing pain he felt wouldn't go away. A shadow fell over him and Siri noticed it right away.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Siri said.

"Do you still remember that day?" Obi-Wan said, trying to change the subject.

Siri was silent for a moment and then spoke. "The day you told me to wait?"

"Yes Siri," Obi-Wan replied.

"We made a big mistake that day," Siri said with a frown.

Obi-Wan was almost afraid to ask why buy he did anyways. Siri just looked at him, her piercing blue eyes looking so intently in his own. "Because Obi-Wan…you see I love you…and waiting has nearly driven me mad," she said seriously.

Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her close. "You have no idea how much I agree," he responded and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you think we've waited enough?" Siri asked with a smile and a trace of the spark reappearing in her eyes.

"I think so," Obi-Wan agreed grinning.

"And do you call that a kiss?" Siri asked rolling her eyes. Obi-Wan's only response was to kiss her, passionately with the love he'd always had for her. In that moment, two souls merged finally finding peace in each other.

THE END

AN: I would like to thank you all for reading my crazy little story and I certainly hope you enjoyed it. Thank you!


End file.
